Today's local area networks are based predominantly on Ethernet (IEEE 802.3) technology. The popularity of Ethernet means that there is an abundance of Ethernet equipment exists in the marketplace and Ethernet compatibility means the ability to communicate with a vast number of existing devices and networks. Furthermore, the near commoditization of Ethernet has led to Ethernet being perhaps the most affordable networking/communications technology available. Accordingly, when choosing connectivity options, Ethernet is often a first choice of system designers and network administrators. However, there are many applications and/or product spaces for which Ethernet is not currently adapted or well-suited.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.